


Anchor

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: A request for an anon on tumblr. Anne is surprised when someone else falls into Pandoria.





	

“Shh, don’t move. It’s okay,” said Anne, stroking the red hair of the girl who’d fallen into her arms.

“Am I dead?” asked Lisa, recognising the voice. She groaned and opened her eyes.

“What, do you think you’re seeing an angel?” asked Anne with a giggle.

“No, I thought you were dead,” said Lisa.

“I’m trying to be romantic and light-hearted,” said Anne. “The least you could do is play along.” But then Lisa was hugging her tightly, and Anne decided that she couldn’t complain with Lisa clinging to her so tightly and sobbing into her shirt that she’d thought she was dead. Anne just held her, and it did feel very good to have another human being in her arms after so long.

“Well, if we’re not dead, where are we?” asked Lisa.

“Pandoria,” said Anne. “What other place do you know of that’s a pink hell place?”

“I actually didn’t notice,” said Lisa. “I was too busy looking at you. You don’t look as terrible as I thought you would, being here so long.”

“How long has it been?” asked Anne. “There’s no way of telling time here. No day or night, just the same bright pink. I haven’t needed to sleep or eat or do anything.”

“That can’t be good for your sanity,” said Lisa.

“You’re the insane one, not me,” said Anne. “Though I have begun to wonder. I haven’t seen another human being in so long.”

“Two years,” said Lisa. “You were gone for two years.”

“No,” Anne whispered. “No, it can’t have been that long. What does everyone think?”

“Everyone has different theories,” said Lisa. “Though I don’t think anyone comes close to the truth. If they had, we would’ve found you by now.” Not that she would know, she’d been touring with her band for the past two years. Maybe she’d been throwing herself into her work to get away from the awful truth.

“So they were looking for me?” asked Anne.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “We’ve all been searching for you, Anne.”

“So they didn’t give up,” said Anne. “I thought they had.”

Lisa wrapped her arms around her, holding Anne close to her.

“No, never,” said Lisa. “You’re so important to everyone. To your fans, to your family, to your friends… to me.”

“What do you mean?” asked Anne, looking at her. Lisa kissed her, taking her by surprise.

“I love you,” said Lisa. “I have for a while now. I just never got the chance to tell you before.”

There were so many things that Anne still needed to know and needed to fret about- how was her family, how were her friends, how were her fans? But Lisa was here, right in front of her, so Anne decided to deal with that first.

And so, casting aside her worries and burning questions for now, Anne leaned in and kissed Lisa, enjoying the feeling of soft lips and soft skin and soft hair and just the feeling of a physical person in her arms.

“I don’t know why I ever thought you were ugly,” said Anne when they stopped kissing. “You’re actually quite pretty.”

“Yeah, well, these are my riding clothes,” said Lisa. “I don’t know if you’d think the same about my performing clothes.” Anne laughed, cuddling her again.

“Actually, they don’t look bad either,” said Anne. 

“You watched my performances?” asked Lisa.

“Well, I had to keep up with what was happening with my friends,” said Anne. “You’re an excellent singer, Lisa. You’re good at everything you put your mind too. In the musical field, anyway.”

“Thanks,” said Lisa. “I watched your performances, too. You’re so good at dressage, and at anything to do with Concorde.”

“We’re not good at some of the cross-country obstacles,” said Anne. “And I must admit that we cheat a little during the showjumping.” Her eyes glittered with excitement. “Oh, that’s the only good thing about this place- Concorde has wings that everyone can see.”

“Really?” asked Lisa. Anne nodded, grinning. “That’s amazing! Where is he?”

“In another region,” said Anne, smiling sadly. “That’s why I haven’t come home yet.”

“Oh,” said Lisa. “That makes sense. Like, that they’d want to keep you two separated and that’s why you can’t come home.”

“Well, if I’m stuck here, at least I’m stuck with you now,” said Anne. “I’ve really missed having company.”

“At least my company is beautiful,” said Lisa. Anne giggled and kissed her again.

Though Anne didn’t need to sleep in Pandoria, she did sometimes, just to pass the time. Normally she curled up alone in a little ball. But now that Lisa was here, Anne could curl up in Lisa’s arms at the base of one of the Pandorian trees. It felt good to have another body at her back. She felt protected. And, best of all, warm.


End file.
